All Hallow's Eve
by ShotgunOpera13
Summary: Under the light of the full moon, a change occurs.  A terrifying change.  Rated T for my filthy mouth.


A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Halloween! This is just a short one-shot (unless people want more) to celebrate Halloween. Thanks in advance for all the reviews and favorites I'll get.

Ponyboy was walking home from a Halloween party at Buck's. He'd had 'a few' too many, but that was alright. Darry wouldn't be too pissed. Hell, he probably wouldn't even be able to tell; Pony was only stumbling a little. Oops, did I say a little? I meant, he went face first onto the sidewalk 'a few' times.

Anyway, Pony was drunk, extremely so, so he didn't hear the footsteps and heavy breathing from behind him. He was too busy trying to stay on his feet. The panting and footsteps got closer and closer until they were nearly on top of him. That's when he heard them.

Pony whirled around, nearly falling in the process. Whatever it was, it was giant. And stank, not to mention. Pony yelled at the thing to go away, to leave him alone, but, of course, it didn't. He tried to fight it, but ultimately failed. It was too big, and Pony was only armed with a stick, so he didn't stand much of a chance in his 'condition.' In the end, he lay on the sidewalk, bleeding from many wounds, unconscious, until morning, when Dally found him and carried him back to the house.

The Morning After

"Hey Dal!" Sodapop Curtis yelled cheerfully from the kitchen.

"Hey." Dallas replied grimly from the living room. Soda frowned at his tone. He walked to the living room, talking as he went.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did your dad . . ." Soda trailed off when he saw Pony unconscious in Dally's arms. Bloody and unconscious.

"Darry!" Soda yelled, panic creeping into his voice.

"What?" Darry replied crossly. It was 8 am and his day off. What the hell could be so wrong that he couldn't sleep for another hour of two?

Darry stopped thinking as soon as he entered the living room. When he finally found his voice a few minutes later, he told Dal to set Pony on the couch.

"Soda, you go get some wet towels that we don't need any more, a needle, and some floss." Darry commanded. 'Oh, this is gonna be a long morning.' He thought to himself. Soda came back about three and minutes later with the damp towels, needle, and dental floss.

"Here goes." Darry said as he got to work. There were so many wounds, naturally the bite on his leg looked like the rest; therefore, no mind was given to it.

3 Hours Later

"Ahhh, what happened?" Pony asked as he arose from the realm of unconsciousness. Soda smiled softly at him

"Why don't you tell us?" he prodded.

"I-I can't remember." Pony told him as he tried to sit up. Soda pushed him back down.

"Was it Socs?" Soda asked gently.

"I don't know. I guess so. It was dark; I couldn't see too well."

"Okay baby. Just lay back down." Pony complied and lay back down, falling asleep just a few minutes after laying his head on the pillow.

About a Month Later

"Hey Darry, can I go out tonight? I got invited to a party."

"Yeah, I guess. Just take a switch with you."

"Okay Darry." Pony walked out the door, not looking back. That was the last time the gang would see him.

About 5 Minutes Later

_Under the glare of the full moon, what some would say is impossible, happens. A transformation occurs, and not just a physical one, a mental one. It turns gentlemen into beasts, kindly gents into murderers. Normal people like Ponyboy Curtis into beasts. Lycanthropy is the transformation that takes place. Werewolfism. _

"_Come, child, let us feast." A voice in what once was Ponyboy Curtis's mind whispers._

"Wh-Who are you_?" Pony asks frightened. The voice chuckles._

"_You're hungry, are you not?" the voice repeats its question. Pony's stomach answers for him. The voice chuckles again, amused._

"J-Just answer me!_" Pony says as forcefully as possible, which was about as forceful as a newborn baby. Yet the strange voice answers anyway._

"_Why, child, I'm you. Give me control and I promise you will never be hungry again. You will be king of you empire." The voice said slyly._

_Pony wavered. King of his own empire? Never hungry? That could be nice._

"Okay._" Pony replied cautiously. Then howled in pain as his body transformed into that of a werewolf. Bones broke and re-mended themselves. Hair sprouted in thick splotches all over his body. Ponyboy Curtis was no longer human. The voice cackled before everything faded to black._

The Next Day

The next day, in the paper, there was news about four people murdered in a grisly fashion. The police had no suspects as of late. The killer was expected to have killed even more victims, but it was unknown how many. Ponyboy Curtis wasn't home at nine, nor ten, eleven, noon, or any of the rest of the day either. That night, his brothers Darrel and Sodapop reported him missing.

"D-Do you think the killer got my kid brother?" Soda asked tearfully. The policeman's face was grim as he replied, "It's a possibility."

Soda howled in anguish with Darry on the floor of the police station, morning the brother they already considered lost. Dead at the hands of some stranger.

"I never should have let him go to that party." Darry sobbed. Right now, he couldn't be everyone's Superman. He needed someone to be his rock, but no one could.

"Now son, there is a possibility also that he's not dead. Maybe he just ran off. There are so many things that could have happened."

"Do you think he's dead, Officer?" Soda asked, fearing the answer.

"Do you want me to be completely honest?" the officer asked and when they nodded, went on, "Yes I do believe he was killed. In the same grisly manner as the other four. It's just cold, hard logic boys. I am sorry though. That I have to say that, I mean."

After that day, Ponyboy was never seen again. After three weeks, his brothers gave up hope. The killing went on, around the country. And everyone believed it was a couple of serial killers. Boy, how wrong were they?

A/N: By the way, if you couldn't tell, I used the Darren Shan's _Demonata _type werewolves. Only, in this, if you get bit, you can turn too. In _Demonata_, it's genetic. So I guess you could say that it was a combination of cheesy 80's movies and _Demonata_. R & R please! Happy Halloween!


End file.
